The story of the Reptile boy and the bond of friendship
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: This is my story on how i became a hero. with my brother, Deadpool, my friends and Jellicle family(including mutant cousins and a grim reaper grandfather). Hey Reader, We're about to change your fu@# %@ life. BRING THE NOISE! rated T for Humor, censored and Breaking the fourth wall. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the story begins

A long time ago after the cavemen era, five tribes form an alliance that still remains to this day. The tribes are Gods, Pandorians, Reptilians, Jellicles and Deaths. Those are the tribes, they protect the good and fight the bad.

Everyperson are born half of their tribes or both in that tribe. Most people are born mutants, while some are from another place or galaxy. That is the backstory.

Now we fast forward to the year…I kinda forgot but is in the modern time. Now your probably wondering, where is me? Well shut up and I will tell you. It began when…

**Somewhere between munkustrap teen romantic**

No actually it's kinda like it but completely different

Will you two shut up? Anyway Old Deuteronomy, ruler of the Jellicles, passes down the leadership to his trusted son, Munkustrap. Well, the Old Deuteronomy has three sons and Munkustrap was one of them

**Rum Tum Tugger is his brother, but too much Elvis style. Also he is stupid but bot that stupid.**

The other Brother is Macavity, a ruthless son of a bitch. He is evil and disagrees with most things.

Munkustrap's Wife, Demeter and their kitten, Ricci, were proud of him. A month later this happen. Demeter woke up and notice something funny that her butt is sitting on something, turns out…it was an egg.

**Holy shit…what happen next?**

Demeter went to see her friend/doctor of the Jellicles, Jennyanydots. She told her that a baby reptilian boy was ready to hatch.

Which it did.

**Like a boss?**

No like a normal baby

Demeter was happy, the first reptilian baby. Now why is the camera not facing…oh. Yea. So theres your happy ending yea.

Wait… "My son…if you are older you will be the next ruler of the Jellicles. The first Reptilian son…Seth" This is me. The baby reptilian that my Father is holding. I was the first reptilian born in a jellicle family. Also one of the few to enter the wepon x program which gave me healing factor and can live forever. Also my brother…

_ME, DEADPOOL. WE kick ass and chew bubble gum and also break the fouth wall. _

This story will tell my life in the Jellicle family.

_The bond of friendship and the power of chojins_

**Betrayal, drama, comedy and Anime power up time.**

Breaking the fourth wall and changing the script.

And the beginning of D-GENERATION-X. My name is Seth and this is the story of a reptile boy and the bond of friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: getting to know you

It has been a year since my birth. I was getting use to my baby body and doing other stuff when other people. I mean, I am a baby doing #$% that any adult or teen can do. It's so cool. My older sister Ricci hated me, she is just a black white gray shabby cat.

And yes this is before I have the healing factor.

And SM means serious me

SM: so don't confuse us

**Hey she's hot**

You idiot she's our sister

Will you two shut up? She maybe our sister, but I manage to make her like me.

SM: How exactly?

**Maybe he #$% #%$# % #**

WHOA WHOA WHOA. I DID NOT DO That. Here's what happened. I was sitting on the baby sit eating cat food that Jellicle babies have to eat.

_Sucks for you, I had to eat baby food._

I know Deadpool. With all said, my sister was having her drama moment.

**Oh god not that. It's so boring.**

Well maybe the both of you could listen. This could explain why she hates you and how you can make her love you.

Your right serious me.

SM: Oh no problem

Ricci: Mom, why do I have to babysit a freak of a brother?

Demeter: Don't you talk to your baby brother that way

Ricci: Why, he is one.

Demeter: well that how he's born. Besides he cares about you

Ricci picked me up and we both stared. She looked at me and I looked at her. I touch her cheek on a black with a little white face. She then puts me down and head to her room continue to pout.

My mother pick me up "now we will be gone for a few days, be a good boy for me" my father came in and kiss my mom in the cheek "and there's my future king (I laughed) are we ready to go?"

Demeter: sure thing

Munkustrap: my son…take care of the house while we're gone (I put my hand out and grip his pinky, what I was a baby) that's my little boy

Soon as they left, the first thing I did was to find my sister and made her love me. I enter her room she was talking in her pillow about how much this sucks. I went up her bed and sat on her butt.

**Boner, engage**

SM: You idiot she's our sister

_Yea, that's gorse_

Ok…Ricci turned her head around and looked at me. Just smiling at her like adoring baby. She pick me up and sat me on the floor and looked at me. "Alright listen up you freak, mom and dad are gone and that means it's my time. Go to your bed and take your nap"

What

"I said go take your nap"

**What**

"Are you listening?"

SM: What

"You are retarded"

_What_

Ricci took me up and place me in my cradle which in my mom and dad's room. "There, now take your nap." As Ricci left the room and close the door, I slept for a while. I had a vison or a dream like nothing else.

I was in a lake…I saw a beautiful woman coming out of the water…she took of her of her swim suit.

I woke up and heard my sister talking. I went and see.

**What about the naked chick**

SM: that's for M story and this is a T story

**Maybe there could be nudity.**

SM: I guess your right

Ricci: so…parents are gone. Party all day long and night. Maybe for two days. What do you guys say?

Sere: of course, I'll bring all of our friends. But what about your brother? Won't he get in the way of the party?

Ricci: who says I had a brother, the only brother I have is Fukuda and he left when I was little!

Sere: are you following his path?

Ricci: maybe, but right now, let's focus on the party.

Sere: alright then…see you tonight.

I don't believe it, it can be…my sister believing I don't exist. But Fukuda, Kicchou 'Fukuda'…what was our last name in this family. I don't know but my brother, father told me about that incident. But why my sister would be thowing a party while mom and dad are gone and…what's going happen to me?

**Maybe you will be part of the party**

SM: Base on the conversation we heard…it would be a No.

_Well that can't be good_

Suddenly my Sister violently kick me and send me to the floor. "YOU FOUEL CREATURE (kick me in the gut) YOU FREAK (scratch my back) YOU REPTILE BRAT (feelings hurt and cried. She then grabbed e by the neck and throw me to the couch) YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME AND YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER"

**Oh god make it stop**

SM: this is so wrong

**I think I'm going to be sick**

_JUST END IT ALREADY_

Ricci through me out of the house "AND NEVER COME BACK" I got up and looked at her. She walk away into the house. I had no choice but to cry and leave my home. I wonder into the sunset never to be seen again. Is this where my journey ends?

NOPE. You think its over, hell no. my adventure is only beginning.

_Besides…we have a preview of the next episode._

NEXT TIME ON THE STORY OF THE REPTILE BOY AND THE BOND OF FRIENDSHIP

A white cat appears, wait she transformed into a hot lady, and who is she fighting, and is that my brother.

THE WHITE CAT, BROTHERS REUNITED, AND THE DAUGHTER OF THE UNDERTAKER.

He no tsuppari wa Iran desu yo- I won't need the push of my farts


	3. Chapter 3

The White Cat, Brothers reunited, and The Daughter of the Undertaker

I was walking in the woods that surrounds our village or town, crying over the fact my sister kicked me out and my feelings hurt. Our home was on a hill that has a perfect view of the town, but why would she so it? How mom and dad will react to this? Was I the one who made her hate me or was I not the right one to be the next ruler?

**WHAT, NOT THE RIGHT ONE? THAT'S BALLS**

SM: it's only the beginning

_Its only chapter three of this title that don't make sense or something._

SM: and don't forget the reviews and poor making sense of this #$%. I wonder how people are going to wonder what does this have to do with this category.

Well maybe there is something after all. Take a look right there.

_What are we seeing?_

SM: it's a white cat.

Oh cool, she so pretty. Wait what if it's a guy

Well I don't see a dick so it's a girl

SM: what should we do?

**Let's give her a sandwich.**

_She don't need a sandwich. What she need is cat food, TO THE HOUSE_

SM: we can't, we're kicked out remember.

_ #$%_

The white cat looked at me and leave, I wonder where she was going so I followed her. It's funny that a baby jellicle reptile walking in a public area…how people are going to react.

SM: umm…let's see, you have 'An American Werewolf in London' Riot or the 1933 "King Kong" city rampage.

Which ones better?

**I like the London one**

_Ok we can do that._

But who would be stupid to cause that.

Stupid people like that person right there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" this is where we cue the music

(Blue Moon by the Marcels plays)

Some guy ran in front of a truck which the truck caused it to spin out of control. I just kept walking while this happens and not getting harm. It very weird and stupid, yet all I'm doing is following a white cat who is very interesting.

SM: tell me about it and were only a baby

_That's my line, stupid_

Hey, shut up, now that were still in this huge mess I seakly got out of it. I must be one lucky baby. I found the white cat and followed her to an open area in the forest. But it looks like a park.

SM: at this time of an hour no one is here. Exceopt for you and the mysterious white cat.

**Now we can try to talk to her.**

Well, I only barley to speak…ok here goes. Wait…is she…TRANSFORMING

_Well…that's…weird but cool_

The White cat transformed into…Into…a girl. A HOT AND SEXY GIRL. Shes so hot, her hair has a brown redish color. Shes wears a black outfit. I can go on.

_Well…LET MAKE HER OUT GIRLFRIEND_

SM: Hold on…won't that be a Pedophile, she's who knows how old she is and this Fanfic may get reported.

**Not if we get away with it**

SM: Still

WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY THANG "H…Hello"

_What was that… that was stupid?_

Ok how do think I would talk to her when I'm a baby. "um…m…y name us sethys."

SM: talk about baby talk.

The girl giggled a little as she speak "how adorable are you, for a reptile baby who speak. MY name is Ashley, but you can call me…Lady Death"

Lady death…I'll call her Ashley. "A…sh..ley shwa ms" At this point for a baby…I felt something that I never felt before. BUT, before that happened she notice my scars from ealier thanks to my sister and her abuse.

"What happened to you? Why you have scars on your body, and it looks like you're bleeding. Here let me heal you" Ashley use her powers to heal me which is so cool. My scars and wounds were gone…I guess she really like me. Even though I'm a baby.

"I been watching you since you were a child. There is a future that I saw. I love you and want to be with you but I can't because of pedophile and you're a baby." I felt sad when she said that. "But, we can be together when your about 16 or 10" Now that's what I'm talking about.

All seems well until a ray of darkness appeared and this weird snake like creature appeared. "ASMODEUS" Ashley yelled in as she grabbed me and held me tightly but I can still see. "Ah…if it isn't lady death. What are you doing with that freak?"

**Freak did that huge fatass just called us a freak?**

SM: I think he did

_Well let's just show this assclown whose boss_

SM: we can't were a baby.

S**H**_IT_

"Asmodeus, first of all he's not a freak, he's my soon to be love interest when's he is a little older. Second why are you here?" Ashley said with anger in her. Asmodeus laugh "isn't obvious, I'm here to destroy you and your father."

A shock came from Ashley "I knew from the start you were going to say that (She puts me down and brings out her scythe) then bring it."

Ashley slashed Asmodeus in the chest area then use her powers to make it burst open. "Asmodeus…looks like Death has arrived." Asmodeus summoned his demons and attack her but she cut them with her Scythe. As more came, she put away her scythe and draw her sword, sclicing them like bread and butter. She stoped and Faced Asmodeus who quickly healed his wonds.

"Hm…I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces" Asmodeus said as he list his tail up and smashes it to the ground but Ashley jumped and put her sword through the right shoulder and release and stabbing his lower body, Ripping her sword in the process.

"ENOUGH" Asmodeus roared as he throw the sword to her out she stopped with her powers "Do you think that I would be defeated (He summoned a firepower from his left hand) let's see if you can protect your so call love one"

He aimed the fire thingy at me…WAIT WHAT

SM: I think the so call love one is US

**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO**

As the flame power fired at me, Ashley brought out her Scythe and protect me with it with all her might. Wow…she has a nice sexy ass.

_No shit. Especially that sexy black thong she's wearing_

After that was done, she put her scythe away "I am Ashley…Lady Death…Daughter of the Undertaker. LET's END THIS"

"HM...Bring it" Asmodeus smiled as his tail grabbed Ashley by the neck "too easy" Asmodeus laughed but suddenly an attack accrued slicing the tail releasing Ashley and a scream came from Asmodeus. "Sorry I'm late, old friend" that voice could it be… it is, ITS MY BROTHER "Kicchou?" Ashley replaied weakly due to her breathing after being chocked.

"I hadn't heard that name in a long time…but call me Kinnikuman Super Phoenix" Kicchou or Super Phoenix has returned. This is the first time I see my brother. "Ey Death, shall we finish him"

"Yea…you may look different but it's still the same old you" Ashley said as she summoned a huge spike from the ground. Kicchou grabs the back side of Asmodeus which is his tail and swing him around lifting him up into the air. Kicchou or Super Phoenix continually headbutts his opponent and sends them flying up in the air, as they come back down he executes a hyper powered headbutt and then as they are upside down he grabs their arms from the back, places his legs over them and drives them to the canvas head first.

"Muscle…REVENGER" Asmodeus head hit the spike and died instantly. "Woo whoo, man its good to be back." Super Phoenix jumps off and celebrate but then he saw…me. "Hey Ashley, who's this fella" Kicchou asked in wonder and shock. "Kicchou…(She then picked me up and cradle me) He's your brother." Kicchou was shocked.

He picked me up and looked at me and smiled "Hey little guy, I'm your brother, my analysis is Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, but you can call me by my real name that our father gave to." He stick his finger out as a sign of a handshake which I grabed it. "Hey Ashley, where are my parents?"

"There at Japan for a gathering"

"Then I shall visit them (He gave me back to Ashley) Farewell brother, I shall return soon." Super Phoenix flew away as I wave to him. "Now…let's get you home. Ashley said as we walked to my home. After an hour, nightfall has accrued, we finally made it to my home.

Wait…theres a party going on. What the F #$ "Shh…we don't want her to know." Ashley snuck into my parents window and luckly my crib was there. She lay me down and rocked me as I stared into her face.

"Think your becoming your mother" A Mysterious voice accrued. "Father" Ashley said. A Tall man dressed in a huge black cape cloak, leather accented wrestling gear ,satin like goatee and lovely long black hair. This is the Undertaker, Ruler of Hell and Father of my love. "This is the Reptile boy, interesting. I'm impressed on how that Silly cat manage to have a boy. Me might grow up like his father,"

"Father, his my love intrest."

"hm…just like My wife as she was a beautiful angel. But don't date him when he's a baby, wait till he's older"

"I know dad"

The Undertaker kissed Ashley's forehead and both left, but after Ashley sing me a song and lay me to sleep. Oh Ashley, ONE DAY YOU WILL BE MY GIRL.

SM: WAIT…something is not right.

**Oh come on. I just witness a beautiful part.**

SM: I know but…did you hear that.

_Oh no…OH NO! ITS ITS_

"Hello Brother, you came back…time to teach you a lesson you will never forget"

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Time on whatever this title is called.

I'm in deep trouble.

My sister is leading a riot that is bad.

Something is happening to me that affect my Mother and Father and Ashley.

What is it that The Undertaker is saying about the Wepon X PROGRAM?

And Who or What the fuck is that and how does he know about my past and history

NEXT TIME: END OF AN ERA AND RISE OF THE BIG FOUR

He no tsuppari wa Iran desu yo (I Won't bwws rhw oush of my farts)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: End of an Era and Rise of the Big Four

Oh Ashley, one day we will be together forever…yes I can see our future together, have wonderful kids and be heroes. Just like the Avengers, and continue my father's legacy.

SM: sorry to interrupt but we have a problem

What you guys talking about

**It's really bad**

What…I don't see the problem

_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE DREAMING YOU ASSCLOWN_

I woke up and see a mob of Jellicle cats, those aren't the people who are good, and they're bad. Wait, how did I end outside, where these people came from and why is my sister leading the pact.

SM: well while you were sleeping, she kidnaped you while others thrash the mother and the father's own room by blood saying ' #$% the reptile and revenge for the fallen tribe' plus someone smeared lambs blood and making animal guts legible. And that's how we got here.

**Wow…that's pretty satanic, that person is going to hell.**

Oh…well shit. Well it can't get any worse right?

_Um yea it just did. You're tied to a pole and your sister has a butcher knife._

WHAT

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we end this madness that started a year ago… it's time we end him." Ricci said as this resulted in a battle cry from the mod. "W…wait…why…are you…d…doing this, I….I….I AM YOUR BROTHER"

"NO…you are not my brother. This is for my family you son of a bitch" Ricci said as she slashed in my chest area, this caused the rest to hit me more stuff that they have. For over an hour they cut me with knifes, hit me with clubs and burned me. I begged them to stop and cry in pain but I was silenced by a gag as they whispered their loved ones who somehow did with last year. But what was it?

I felt weak, tears shed my eyes, and I can't go on.

SM: oh no, he's losing conscious

**What are we going to do?**

_Leave it to me, while this happens back at the house, The Undertaker returned due to one of his soldiers reporting of some satanic shit going on. That he appeared but was shocked to see what has happened, not only that but also see a fire in the distant. He jumped out of the window and dashed to the smoking/ fire area_

'I have to hurry, my daughter love that boy. I don't want to see the sad look on her face' _The Undertaker was lucky and arrived and the crowd dispersed only to revel a scene that was straight out of a horror movie._ 'I know I see people look like this in the cells but a baby…that's mess up'

_The Undertaker summoned his pig men soldiers and sent them after the crowd while some put out the fire. The Undertaker cradled the reptile boy as he healed the boy but the boy spoked_ "Let m…me…die. Pl…ea…ff….for my sister…please make her happy" _he said as he lost conscious. The Undertaker took him to the medical place where Jennyanydots, the gumby cat, the finest healer in the jellicle tribe and our grandma is._

_At the hospital, the jellicle cats were shocked to see the Undertaker was here and for what reason. Jennyanydots was also shocked but even more shocked when she sees her grandson._ "This boy is in pain, hurry"

"oh my dear grandson, quickly my friends, we must heal him." _She said as she hurried to the room to heal him. An hour later, the boy had nightmares and memories flashed throughout his mind. Darkness surrounded him, pain and misery. Sadness and anger. What can stop it and what can end it._

Death…death is the answer

W**HA**_T_

SM: nice going, he's going to do what I think he's going to do

**What are we going to do what are we going to do**

_Um….scream_

AHAHAH**AHAHAHAHAHAH**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_AHAH

I grabbed a rope and head to the public area in a high area plus my paint set. I wrote this letter to my family which I don't remember. Sun rise was coming, and I was preparing for it. Tears stream in my face as I place the rope around my neck. This caused the attention of the jellicles saw me telling me to come down. But soon as they saw me, they know what to do. They sound the alarm. The jellicles rushed twords the scene.

Some of them plead me to stop. As I look I see my aunt and uncle, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger, sadness has accrued. I finally saw my sister, she stood there not caring in the world for her brother. She smiled signaling me to do it. And I did as everyone's heart stopped for a moment of my last time.

_Wait don't do it, we have more adventures waiting. _

**We can't die**

SM: Well, it's nice knowing you guys

_**CRUNCH**_

SM: …hm…are we dead

**No…I don't think so**.

_I can't believe it, I'm alive, I'M ALIVE_

SM: wait, what happened?

_Only way to find out. Suddenly in a minute too late, The Undertaker arrived. As the reptile boy hung awkwardly, The Undertaker was filled with rage and spoke to everyone in his demonic voice._

"**ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HAPPY, YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT BOY BY DRIVING HIM MAD AND DEATH? IS THIS WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT? IS IT?! HE CARED FOR YOU, YOUR NEXT PROTECTOR, HE HAD DREAMS TO ACCOMPLISHED, AND A FUTURE WITH HIS LOVE. Why did you do this?**"

"HE RUINED MY MOTHER AND KILLED OUR FAMILY, HE BETTER BE DEAD!" _The Undertaker notice that voice, it was Ricci. In rage, The Undertaker teleported in front of her and grabbed her throat while carrying the reptile boy_ "Listen here you son of a bitch, your brother didn't attack the village one year ago, the colossal titan did. He saved your life and everyone's by being the jailor for the colossal titan. Because of you, you killed the key that saved your fucking life."

SM: so that's explains why your sister hates us

**Well what's going to happen to her? **

_The Undertaker lift her up and choke slams her to hell, waiting for her punishment._ "DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO END UP LIKE HER" _the jellicles were silent as no one spoke a single word, not even breath. The Undertaker ran fast to the hospital and hurried to the surgeon room. _

"Hurry and send this message to Munkustrap. It is very important_" Anzlo, Munkustrap's friend and second commander for him, sent his best men to deliver a message to him telling about his daughter and son._ 'Ricci, I know you since you were born, what happened to you? Seth, please stay alive, there so much ahead of you'

Few hours later

_The Undertaker sit next to the reptile boy in the hospital bed, it turns out he is ok, which is good but the bad news is…he's in a coma. That means he won't wake up. The Undertaker was heard the mother and father tearing up and crying after Jennyanydots told them. The Undertaker stood up and summoned his Pig men army_ "Prepare the weapon X program and do it to the boy. I will be returning to hell for Ricci's punishment"

_As he vanished, a white cat was at the window, it was Ashley seeing her love in the bed, coma for who knows when. The father, Munkustrap came in and have a talk with the boy, his own son. _"Son…I;m wondering the same thing, what did happened to her, why did she did this. It's something to do with one year ago, you probably know by now, but…why did she blame you, I have no idea. But, no matter what, she had no right to hurt you, what she was selfish." _Tears fell from his eyes_ "now I don't know what will happen now"

_Ashley left and ran to a place where she can cry alone. It is a sad day._

_SM: seriously_

_What give me a chance for this fucking drama shit?_

Ugh…what happened?

**Look, he's awake **

SM: nice going you got us in a coma.

Sorry…but seriously, what the fuck just happened? Why is everything black, why is there four giant pillars with people on them with color light beaming on them, what happened to my body, why am I older, and who or what the fuck is that?

"Um…who the fuck are you"

"Is that how you treat your grandfather?"

"Wait what"

"Yes I am your grandfather"

"So you're telling me that you're my grandpa's brother"

"Hm…my name is Guile, I am the Grimm reaper of heaven and second commander of God and the Seven Warlords."

"So why you're human and have a skeleton face paint with a blue hoodie?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, you were in a coma so I use my powers to make you alive, well spirit human kinda."

"I guess I am week"

"No…you have powers of the Reptile tribe and the jellicles, isn't that why your father made you the next ruler"

I do remember, what he is trying to say. "I have the power of my ancestors…first things first…what happened to my sister?"

"Ever since the colossal titan attack, your sister has blamed you for it. But why, it was your mother who originally had it. When she was pregnant with you, she worried if the colossal titan will attack her, but she decided to give to you, your father had that idea that she took, which he was ok with it. That went off, your uncle, Macavity took that advantage and attack the jellicle village, while the soldiers fight off Macavity's men, Macavity has taken out the Colossal Titan out of her and use it to attack, but it was your father who save the village by putting it in you. Macavity's plan failed, Munkustrap not only saved you, but everyone, including your mother and sister. But your sister snapped and blamed you for it. That is how you ended up to where we were"

"But what happened after the incident I did?"

"The Undertaker had sentence her to a cell without food and water and chain her in her room and sealed it never to be opened until you do it."

"I see…maybe be when I'm awake, ill try and make her relize her mistakes. But…teach me. Teach me the ways of my ancestors, and my father. I won't be weak, now I know why father made me the next ruler. So the next time evil comes, I'll get rid of it."

"That's my grandson. Ok I will train you to become the ultimate warrior that you are. Before we begin, allow me to introduce to you…your training assistance…The Big Four. The Guardian of Spring, protector of Creativity…Rapunzel"

Rapunzel: Hello

"The Guardian of Summer, protector of Courage…Merida"

Merida: Good day mate

"The Guardian of Autumn, protector of Change…Hiccup"

Hiccup: hi

"And finally, the Guardian of Winter, protector of Fun…Jack Frost"

Jack: Ice to meet you

"So what do you say, ready for the challenge?"

"You damn right I am"

"Good…because training begins…NOW"

TO BE CONTINUED.

NEXT TIME:

I learn the power of my ancestors with the help of the Big Four

An evil guy name Pitch has taken over the world and creating an army

The wepon x program has happened

My power has awoken

And I finally met the Colossal Titan

NEXT TIME: Seth's bizarre adventure, Seth vs Pitch and secrets revealed.

He no tsuppari wa Iran desu yo (I Won't need the push of my farts)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seth's bizarre adventure, Seth vs Pitch and secrets revealed

It has been two months since my training has started. And honestly it is doing well, with help from the big four, I am pure and coming back alive. Here, let me show you

Rapunzel taught me the art of healing by singing which I handle pretty when, and when I need it I just use these cool poses which I guess helps.

Merida taught me the art of offense which kinda helps with my weapons and stuff. Yes, I am learning weapons you have a problem with that.

Hiccup taught me the art of defense and creativity which make me create lots of stuff and other things for situations that are incredibly challenging.

Jack taught me the art of defense with I must say is pretty lame, why defend when I am a guy who wants to attack and murder people. But I guess it helps though because I sure need to defend myself so I don't die.

_Tell me about it, but wait we can't die_

What

**Yea don't you remember?**

SM: We can't because it is one of the side effects

_Sh_**it **

Oh wait a minute, I remember, my grandfather told me that The Undertaker, the ruler of hell for those people who are stupid, has put something in me to make me immortal and healing factor which means I can't die, so even if my arms cut off, I can reattach it and other parts I can regrow it. Although it also gave me superhuman strength.

But there is somethings set and done like how my grandfather told me about this ass clown name pitch I wonder what he does or who is he.

FLASHBACK TIME, Bitch

My grandfather and I were in a room alone, with photos, the setting in the area was more a japan tradition area with a nice garden and blossom trees. I think of those things till my grandfather snapped me out of it.

"Listen carefully Seth, this is important" My Grandfather said as I listen carefully to this interesting story. "Many years ago in the eighteenth century, a dark presence appeared out of nowhere, bringing fear in to the dreams of innocence. The five tribes find out about it and place him in a casket, trapping him for entirety, or we thought. Four years ago he awoke and now on the rise from his 100 year sleep. His name is Pitch"

"Hold on, he's still alive and walking in this very earth, what the fuck is there a camera on the table with the photos"

"Those are taken of the day he escaped and we still have no idea where he is since we last encounter him 4 years ago, The Big four almost had him but he vanished, at this very moment, he is hiding in the world and searching for something." he picks up the camera and with his 'soul robber' hit the camera and shoot out was a picture.

"A lantern?"

"That is the lantern of fear. Before the Undertaker was human, he was demon more powerful than the eyes of agimato itself. No one can describe it but they fear it. Since he married an angel, he became human, but the fear still lives on in the lantern. But, with Pitch still roaming, the lantern is losing its fear, and so will the undertaker"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE UNDERTAKER IS GOING TO DIE?!"

"I believe so…unless we stop Pitch. We are looking for him but we don't know where."

I stood up and look outside, touching the right shoulder where my birthmark is "Grandfather, did he help with the colossal titan attack, I remember, there was a dark presence surrounding my sister"

My grandfather did his thing again and a photo came out, this one was the one from the attack, and to reveal that pitch was there. "My god, you are right. He was there and according to what you say, he might put his fear in your sister causing her to blame you. I will inform God about this"

My grandfather left as he was about to do his job. I stood there thinking of things.

I knew I was right, huh, I'm smart. Never thought about it.

**That's…very rare**

SM: usually you would be like wolverine trying to remember who he is

_Wait your referencing that terrible origins movie that didn't make sense and also made me look stupid and terrible_

Let's not talk about that… let's wait till our movie comes out in 2016. Back to where we were, I was wondering why, why help, why my sister. But for now, that can wait. Right now, I must save the world and the undertaker, because this might have to do with a mysterious lady or teenager girl from my past that I can't seem to remember.

And here we are back at the present day, about to complete my training and learn this power that is wielding inside of me. "For the final challenge we will be testing you in a field of illusions and nightmares, I know it sounds stupid and scary but trust me. Rapunzel, create the field by your beautiful voice, Merida and hiccup, release the creatures, jack. Make it a little cold."

So they did, and here I am in this field. My grandfather also added one more thing by using a hand sign jutsu thingy "Utakata! This is a genjutsu, it will help if pitch uses his fears on you." SHIT. Well I'm screwed.

_Not really, there pretty easy._

Oh yea how can I forget. The creatures came at me and I punch them like they were like nothing. I ran up to one of them and I ride them like one of them bull machine thingy's. So far so good it was a piece of cake.

Until memories of my sister and her dark words appeared. 'Your, weak, you took away my family, I have no brother.' This caused me to lose balance and fall to the ground. "What the fuck is this" I screamed in agony as the voices continue to haunt me. "Stop…please stop"

'You took my mother away from me, you hurt everyone, you're a freak, a devil, freak, freak, freak,'

"Stop…Stop"

'He is not my son but a devil, why I gave birth to him when I should have an abortion. TURN THE MACHINES OFF AND KILL HIM'

"Mom…Dad"

'He's nothing but a loser'

"Kicchou"

'devil, devil, devil, devil, devil'

"Stop…stop…STOP IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" in rage I release a wave energy causing the creatures to back up due to the explosion. This power, I never felt it before, could it be that I have awoken it, awoken the power of my ancestors. Why am I asking? Of course I did.

Two of the creatures came up to me, those represent my parents' well evil versions of them. "Furueru zo hāto! (A screeching roar came from them) Moetsukiru hodo hīto!" with one punch, this destroys them. Another one came this one is the evil brother "Kizamu zo, ketsueki no bīto!" with a mighty kick, it too was destroyed. The final one was my sister "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE (Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu)" in a fury of punches that rapidly hit the creature but I wasn't done yet. "SCARLET OVERDRIVE (Sukāretto Ōbādoraibu)" this caused everything to explose clearing the field and releasing the genjutsu.

The field now was an open one with flowers allover. The big four came running up to me and hugged me like we won the World Series and I made the winning goal or something.

Rapunzel: Wow that was amazing, I have never seen that before

Merida: talk about amazing just look how he deals with the creatures we put out right hiccup

Hiccup: I'm honestly stunned right now

Jack: ha, that's what I call, a hero's rise to power

"All right, settle down you bunch of kids" My grandfather said as he come over to congratulate me. "My grandson, I'm very proud, but no time for celebration, I just have word that we found Pitch.

All: WHAT

"He's in Egypt, which is where his power or the lantern is beginning. The Big Four head there immediately, Seth stay here, there is one more thing we have to do"

**WHAT, why do we have to stay here, can't we fight with the Big four**

SM: maybe if we follow the script, we may know why

_Well this is dumb._

I know it is but he's probably right, there is one more thing we do.

Rapunzal: Don't worry about us, we will be ok

Merida: yea

Hiccup: come on, we have a villain to stop

Jack gives me a tracker: once done, use this to find us. We might need your help.

As all four left to stop pitch, I was with my grandfather. "Um…grandfather, why do you want me to stay?"

"Because like I said, there is one more thing to do"

Few minutes later and we are in a room that is very pinkish, this is where I have to confront the colossal titan. "All right, sit down, close your eyes and focus, once that is done, you'll meet the colossal titan that is sealed inside of you. But before we do that, listen very carefully, the sealing jutsu is a tetragram seal, in order it to work, we must unseal it."

"Grandfather, I won't fail, I'll confront him and succeed" I sit and closed my eyes and focus to where I'm heading.

"Ok, now I'm going to tell you how to deal with him so listen carefully. Once you meet him inside your mind, undo the seal. When he emerges, grab the power he has and pull very hard. You may have to fight him, put note it will overcome you so be careful"

I listened to his words as I enter inside my mind and ended up like in a prison of horror. Time, to focus, I have to fight. I walk to the center, ignoring the others, once I ended up to the end.

_**SO…YOU'VE COME**_

A MYSTERIOUS VOICE…where did it came from

SM: why not ask that giant human right behind you that is about 60 meters tall and is lacking skin…literally

There he was…the colossal titan. "Are you the colossal titan? The one who sealed inside of me?"

"_**YES. I AM THE COLOSAL TITAN, THE ONE THAT YOUR FATHER SEALED INSIDE OF YOU**_"

"So it is true, my father put you inside of me to save everyone. Well, shall we begin?"

"_**BEGIN WHAT**_"

I float in the air to where the seal is "_**BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_"

"Isn't obvious, I want to play a game" I peel the seal off and place my hand on to where the mark is 'I'm so goanna be dead right now' I turned the symbol releasing the cage. "So…haven't you figured it out yet?"

"_**OH I HAVE ALRIGHT**_" the colossal titan then punched be causing the cage door to be opened. As I backed away trying not to get caught, he laughed "_**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?**_"

"You damn right I am"

"_**FINE…HAVE IT YOUR WAY**_" the colossal titan roar causing the whole place to explode creating a silent hill giant boss battle thingy.

_More likely those, horror boss stages._

**Oh with weird objects flying around**

SM: maybe we should stop talking and try to defeat the colossal titan

"Ok…let's try this. KIOKEN" I transformed into a tall human with short blue hair, with a blue close-fitted tank top with capped sleeves that are converted into brown shoulder pads. It also has grey pants and brown boots with brown gloves.

SM: it's your ancestor, Jonathan Joestar

**And he looks dandy**

Ok. I look at how awesome I look but also forgot that I was fighting the colossal titan. The colossal titan moved his right arm in a swiping motion but I jump really high "Zūmu Panchi" this caused my right arm to extend and punch the colossal titan in his huge giant face. This is followed by my left arm, and right on it goes over and over and over. "Zūmu Panchi Ōbādoraibu Renda"

This caused the colossal titan to fall and landed on his back. "_**YOU SON OF A BITCH**_" the colossal titan roared and used his right arm and tried top grabbed me "oh no you don't." I dodged the motions of the arms from the colossal titan. Once I landed in the right finger of the colossal titan, I jumped really high into the air.

"Ok…lets do it" I charged both of my arms as I headed down to the colossal titan "Furueru zo hāto! Moetsukiru hodo hīto!"

"_**NOT SO FAST**_" the colossal titan brought both of his hand together as if he was squashing me, good thing I broke through it. "Kizamu zo, ketsueki no bīto!" once I landed on the chest a yellow explosion appeared as I uleashed a rappid fury of punches "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE (Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu)" this explosion grows bigger and bigger and bigger till I only see white.

Once that clears up the colossal titan was knocked out. I'm still in my kioken form. Now's my chance.

SM: hurry before he wakes up

I grabed this power he has within him, power of hatred and pulled. I have to bring the good into him, but man this is really hard to pull.

**Should we help him?**

SM: we have to

_Ok on my signal we go. One…two…_

_**YOU THINK I WAS OUT COLD, THINK AGAIN**_

SM: uh oh…this can't be good.

What?

**HE'S AW**_AKENED_

The colossal titan then released an energy of hatred and landed on my, causing the memories of the pain to appear again. Oh god it hurts.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CONTROL ME. YOU'RE JUST A TINY LITTLE PIECE OF MY HATRED." The colossal titan said as more of them hurt me. "I returned to my normal form as my left eye is covered with black and red.

All the voices of hated…I can't stop it…someone help me. "stop…stop…stop" more and more come." I guess…I guess…I just…."

"No" suddenly a white light accrues, the colossal titan was covered in chains that appeared out of nowhere. "WHAT…NO THIS CAN'T BE" The colossal titan roared as my eyes opened to a yellow white room.

Where the fuck am I?

"You stay here…don't go anywhere…Seth"

Who the fuck is she and how does she know my name?

SM: hmm… let's see, she's a female of course. A cat with a black and gold with a white bib, and wears gloves instead of arm warmers, giving her a more elegant look. Her hair is often wild and fluffy. She is both an elegant queen, ladylike and beautiful.

Wow…not even I can think of that. "Where did you came from…and how did you know my name…?"

"Ahh…of course. Well then…why don't you guess who I am Seth?"

"Don't tell me…"

"You got it?"

"YOU'RE THE COLOSSAL TITAN'S TRUE FORM" I pointed at her in a weird pose that I don't even know what the fuck it is. She then laughed. "What's so funny, you're not tricking me in that form you son of a bitch." Her hand then enter in a fist form and hit me in my head "You're wrong, ya know?!"

"oww…what the hell you did that for"

"hehe…whoops, sorry about that."

"that fucking hurt ya kn…."ya know"…I sworn I heard that before and somehow I got it"

"Well, I was born impatient, I talk so fast sometimes weird things come out of my mouth ya know? I've been trying to stop, but when I get excited I just say whatever I'm thinking. I hope you came out ok? Without any weird verbal quirks like me."

"Then…that means"

"Hmm…you do have the same personality as Munkustrap…oh how your father is so serious yet silly most of the times."

Tears formed in my eyes as this person…I know who she is that I haven't seen for the first time in forever.

"That's right. I am you're…" I intruppted her by hugging her "for the first time in forever…I've always want to see you…mom"

My mother smiles "you really are my child. Munkustrap would have the same reaction you're having, seeing his son for the first time in forever."

Deadpool…can you see what's happening to the colossal titan

_Still bitching and still talking even yelling "Demeter" which is probably your mother's name. _

Oh…what a dick he is. As I sat with my mom, I told her about my bizarre adventure, how I met my grandpas brother which is grandfather, the big four, the truth of my sister and the colossal titan attack., even the weapon x program with healing factor and how I can break the fourth wall. There is one thing I wanted to know.

"Did you and dad got separated when I was in a coma…you know, 'divorce'"

"No…we still love each other and still living together as husband and wife. That would be a stupid thing. When your father visit you on that fateful day, you hold his hand showing him that you still care for him. Once he notice that, he pray that you will wake up, better and stronger. He wanted to train you, to pass his legacy on to you. When I saw that I knew I still love the man I married long ago, oh munkustrap…he had always made our days special. We visit you and pray."

"But what about my sister…do you forgive her"

"Of course….we forgive her. We still love our children including you. Your sister cried and saying how stupid is she for doing that. It breaks my heart when she did such a selfish thing to you and hurts even more when she begs forgiveness and how sorry she was. Question is…will you forgive her?"

That moment I don't know what to do. "I don't know, what do you think" my mother places her hand in my head and pats it.

"When the time comes, you will forgive her. You are my son…and…I love you"

Those were the last words I hear before I open my eyes and see the colossal titan ion the chains. I feel so calm and happy...so happy. I screamed as the hatred energy is returned to the colossal titan and released was the energy of good. "KIOKEN" I returned to my kioken form, I'm ready.

"My body flows with the power of good. LET'S END THIS'

**(Naruto- Snowflakes plays)**

"_**BRING IT**_" the colossal titan said as he breaks the chains and roars. Steam coming out of him fills as I can't see anything. 'Seth' "Mom" 'stay calm, if you carefully watch his movements, you'll spot an opening' "thanks mom"

I watched carefully as a giant finger points down towards me, I use this chance to attack "Ōbādoraibu Renda" with a fury of punches I use, the colossal titan flung his hand back and shakes off the pain. "Let's try this" I brought out a huge rocket launcher and aim it at the colossal titan, causing an opening to the hated energy.

I grabbed it and pull it causing the hatred energy to vanish and the good energy in him. But I'm not done yet. "Let's end this once and for all…Kioken times four." A burst of energy comes out of me.

"_**DON'T UNDERESTEMATE ME"**_ The colossal titan attacked but stopped with the help of my mother. "No way" the chains appear again and holding down the colossal titan. "Seth, now"

"Ok…WRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY (my arms grew big, almost titan size) MASSIVE Zūmu Panchi Ōbādoraibu Renda." With the fury of punches, the energy was released into threes. "Guys…grab them and pull."

_You herd him…LETS DO IT_

As Deadpool and the voices grabbed the energy. I charged my fist, delivering one final attack to get rid of the hatred in him. "Let's settle this once and for all"

"YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH, CURSE YOU…SETH!"

'Seth…let's do it together' "ok mom" with that the fist is full of energy. Energy of good. As I jumped into the air "Furueru zo hāto!... Moetsukiru hodo hīto!" a burst of energy and explosion appears…I screamed I think of what would happened if the colossal titan was good and sealed in me on the day of the attack. "Hatred of the colossal titan…GET OUT" the energy of hatred was released and sent far away allowing it to explode.

(song ends)

It was over…the colossal titan have been defeated. I lay on the floor still in my kioken…tired. "_**KID**_" I heard his voice, I got up and see him…sitting down. "_**THAT BATTLE…YOU GOT RID OF THE HATRED AND REPLACE IT WITH GOOD. WHEN I WAS STUCK HERE, YOU BARELEY FOUGHT HATRED DUE TO THIS STUPID CAGE. BUT THAT FIGHT…OUR FIGHT…IT WAS INTRESTING HOW YOU OVERCOME HATRED WITH FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILEY. YEP…JUST TO PAST THE TIME.**_"

"Hmm…even if we can't change that look of yours, we still need to work on your attitude"

"_**HMM…YOU AND I HAVE A LOT IN COMON…LET'S BOND OUR POWERS TOGETHER SO WE CAN BECOME ONE.**_" The colossal titan said as he was in a fist bump position. "This…is a start of friendship. Let's do it"

We both fist bump each other and we became friends "Let's see my mom…one last time before we leave this place"

I close my eyes and open to the same room where I saw my mom. "You did it Seth"

"Not only that, but me and the colossal titan made peace and became friends."

My mother smiled "now that I can wake up from my slumber…I can tell your father everything that happened."

"Wait…while I'm in my coma you were sleeping"

"Yea, people sleep all the time ya know"

"Oh…silly me" my mom and I laughed together "mom…before you go…my grandfather said that you were the original owner of the Colossal titan…is that true?"

My mother took a deep breath before talking "Yes…I was. Before I met your father, I was brought to the village be a vessel, I had a power that was strong. Strong enough to surpass the colossal titan. That was the reason they chose me to be its vessel."

"Why…why did they treat you like some kind of rag doll?"

"I know how you feel, I too had the same reaction when I was told. The burden of loneliness and jinchuriki. But before that, my mother told me that the key was to fill ourselves with love first. Even if we live as a jinchuriki, we could still be happy."

"So mom…you were a junchuriki but…you were happy…?"

"Yep"

"Wait…when my grandfather said when the colossal titan attacked the village… it was because of my uncle Macavity. What happened on that day?"

"Well to start it all up, I used to dated macavity"

"YOU DATED MY UNCLE"

"before I fall in love with munkustrap, I dated macavity, he seemed to be a very nice guy, but two weeks later, he started to attack me…it was your father who saved me. They were brothers, but could Macavity use someone as their torture. I fall in love with him, but he wasn't ready…it took him three days to came to the conclusion that he liked me. He was nervous to ask, but I still loved him. This caused Macavity to go rogue and kidnaped me. But thank the lord your father came and save me. In punishment, macavity was an enemy and banished from the jellicle tribe, but over the years, he had become powerful and evil. He found out that the junchuriki has a weakness…childbirth. "

"So that's why he did it"

"Forgive me for not telling you my son" my mother started to cry but I hugged her "mom…its ok. Is my birthday coming up?"

"Yes…why you ask"

"Because my birthday wish…I wish I was awake so I can be with you, dad, Kicchou…and Ricci. So we can be a family…again"

My mother smiled as she slowly started to fade and in a butterfly style. "My time has come…I must be awake and tell your father this wonderful tale…goodbye my son..."

I love you…those were the last words as I awoke into the pinkish room where my grandfather is. "nice going…you counter the colossal titan…hello" I walked away from my grandfather as I lifted my hand to revealed an orb of light "soon…I will be awoken" I throw the light as it slowly lifted up into the air "and we will be a family again. Grandfather…let's go to Egypt and help the big four defeat pitch"

In just a flash we head to Egypt, in a city that is deserted filled with fire, frost, arrows, grass, and darkness of nightmares. "Grandfather could it be"

"Yes…he has gone powerful than I have ever imagine before. We must find the others before it is too late"

"GRANDDAD, LOOK" we both ran to see Jack Frost, alive but not injured "guys…man its good that you came. We really need backup" Jack said as he got up "that is one guy is hella strong, it must be the lantern. Yet we barley fought him off."

"Where are the others" My grandfather said in a worried voice. "their fine, just injured and hiding 9 miles east from here. Pitch is one tought guy to face, no matter the odds. But now…he has something you and everyone else will be in…"

Jack was intrupted by a slow clap coming from the roof above and across from us… it was him…Pitch

_Good god he looks too blackish with grey skin_

**Talk about grey hulk**

SM: he is the nightmare king, and the boogeyman. Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick, sharp spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v-neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black trousers and black footwear.

Thanks on what he looks like, Pitch then started to speak

"Well…Well…Well… if it isn't the Grim reaper, and you are…"

"I'm Seth…I'm insain…from earth." Well…that didn't go as planned. "he means he's from"

"I'm not stupid old man" Pitch said in an annoying tone. "so…do you think all three of you can defeat me? I mean, your other friends barley hurt me. (uses his dark powers or Black sand to summon an evil dragon) Now then, let the killing comments"

"um, sir…give us a minute please"

"ugh fine"

All three of us huddle in a group while Pitch lands to the ground in a cool evil villain way. "Ok…you guys get out of here while I take care of him. "

Jack: Don't forget he can summon stuff like that dragon. I'll lead the dragon far away from you guys and destroy it.

Grandfather: Good…I'll find the others and find a safe place.

"then its all agreed." We then resume to what we were doing and started our plan. "OK…let's do it"

OH

Jack threw multiple snow balls at the dragon "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" Jack yelled in a cocky tone while sliding around as the dragon followed him. Grandfather ran in a different direction 'this better work, hope you know what are you doing grandson'

Now that everyone is doing what they are doing, it's now between Pitch and me "I see now, you send off your friends off to fight me all on your own, how gutless. You want to know why; suicide is the coward's way out"

"could we fight now?"

"ugh…fine"

**(normal dragon ball z Japanese fight music plays)**

Pitch said as we both charged each other. I ran and punch him but dodge leaving him with the upper hand and he started to attack, I luckily dodge with all my might and brought out my pistols.

"BANG, BANG BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG" I shouted as fired the guns at Pitch, but he blocks it with his magic shield. Who does he think he is, Captain America? Pitch then grabs me by the throat and throws me across from him, landing on a building and falling on the ground.

"is that all" Pitch said as he was walking forward to me. "No. ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT" I shout as I rapidly punch Pitch causing him to fly off into the building. "how's that, BITCH"

SM: I think you might want to take a look behind you because he just used a clone.

"SHI…." My throat was grabbed at Pitch looks at me and smiles evilly " do you think a brat like you can defeat me? I am Pitch, powerful and ruler of your nightmares, I guess I am…the bogyman."

Pitch then throws me to the ground and kicks me across the street. "why won't you give up and serve to me?"

"Never…KIOKEN"  
"Kio what" Pitch was punched in the face by me in my kioken form. Basically Johnathan joester amine version. Not I only I punch his face to tell him to shut up, but also his arm was ripped and fallen to the ground. "that's you don't mess with…what"

Pitch somehow regenerated his arm. "OH MY GOD" pitch then punch me in the face causing me to fly back and return to my normal state.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you idiot, even with that you can't beat me. I can regenerate, I am immortal, because I have…"

"the stupid lantern…my grandfather told me."

"ah yes, he told you. But you have lost your memory due to that stupid weapon x program, am I right?"

"yea…I barely remember my family…including my sister."

"ah…your sister whats her name…Ricci is it? because if I recall, she hated you"

"YOU LIAR…SHE LOVED ME THE DAY I WAS BORN. BUT ON THAT DAY ON THE ATTACK OF THE COLOSSAL TITAN…THE DAY I WAS BORN, YOU WERE THERE. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SISTER HATE ME AND BETRAYERD ME"

**(sad Japanese Dragon ball z music)**

Pitch smiled and smirked "of course I was there, you want to know why (he steped on my rib cage) when I was awoken from my slumber of that stupid casket. I went to your village on the day of the attack, I know everything about the Junjuriki, your mother, and the colossal titan. But my boy, the fun was just started. I saw you, the reptilian baby, see right now you ware human, but back then you were reptile. The race that was almost extinct, I wanted to destroy it because of how advancing they are, how smart they are, and powerful they are, it could've work perfectly but there was one man who save the race, one man who trapped me in that coffin, his name was Yoshikage Kira."

Yoshikage Kira

"But enough about him…lets continue, my plan was to spread my fear and have everyone in your village blame you and destroy you, once the colossal titan, and why not the one person to start with. And that was your sister, and she was holding you. I use my black sand and place it on her. Causing her to be feared from me and blame it on you. I could have work, but it was your mother who snapped her out of it. but I did left a little on her."

"You…mother fucker"

"(steps on my ribs to create a squeaky sound.) oh look, I can makle your ribs into a squeak toy, oh well. (he then lift me up and summons, a dark void below me with the nightmares) I guess…I won. Farewell, Seth"

As Pitch drops me and sends me to the oblivion, I can hear the screams and the nightmares. What he told me and what his plan. I…lost.

_**KID, SNAP OUT OF IT, FIGHT BACK**_

I…I can't…she was right…my sister was right…I'm not her brother.

**(music stops)**

"I'M SORRY"

Suddenly I heard a voice. A voice like it is sad, saying sorry. For what, I can't remember anything. I listen and hear it.

"Even though I hurt you and betray you…I WAS WRONG. I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK, WHAT I DID, WHAT I HAVE DONE, I TAKE IT BACK. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT YOU INTO THIS MESS, I MEST UP. I SCREW UP EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE…. INCLUDING MOM, DAD AND KICCHOU."

Mom…Dad…Kicchou.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, TAKE ME BACK SO WE CAN BE A FAMILY AGAIN, JUST ONE MORE TIME."

Sister…is it you, why do I hear her crying.

_**THIS IS WHEN SHE BEG FORGIVENESS, THE DAY OF YOUR BIRTHDAY, TWO DAYS AFTER THE INCEDENT ON WHERE YOU WERE IN A COMA.**_

Sister

'when the time comes…you will forgive her' mother…take me to her. Take me to my sister.

_**CLOSE YOUR EYES AND WE WILL BE THERE**_

I close my eyes and open them to reveal a dark place with barely light and shadows that represent jail bars up above. Is this place…is this where she is?

_**LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD, AND SEE FOR YOURSELF**_

I did and saw…there in chains…it's her, my sister.

SM: Be careful, who knows what could happen

I slowly walked forward to her, seeing her in this chain mess. With chains on her arms, spreading them out. Then her being on her knees. What the fuck is this shit? I walked closer, I didn't know what to say to her. I touch her and she looks up…her eyes are covered with a strap.

_This is some fucked up shit like 50 shades of grey._

**Or 2 girls and 1 cup**

SM: EEEEWWWW….DO NO BRING THAT UP

She was in a panic, scared and frightened…what the hell has Pitch done to her.

"Who's there…hello…"

"calm down…I'm…I'm…I'm just a voice, your conscious you call it."

"oh…why are you here"

"because I hear you cry for m…your brother, Seth? Am I right?"

She looks down and I can see tears streaming down from her face "why did I let my guard down…why did I deserve this. It's all my fault."

Should I just leave her in this mess…or follow my promise to my mother and reunite the family…FUCK IT, LETS DO IT. ok…here we go, hope this works

SM: It better or else were screwed.

"It's not your fault" my sister looks up at me as I tell her an important speech that is awesome "you here afraid and let fear run all over you. But what you did that cause your brother to be in a coma and you…you in this mess, what you did was selfish. But no matter what…Fear and anger is never the answer. Love…protect…family...respect, that is the answer. We can still make a change…let's end it together…you know why…because I forgive you."

"What…"

"I forgive you…Sister"

**(Slam Dunk Ost- Sekai wa owaru made wa by Wands plays)**

"Seth" Ricci said as I took off the strap that was covering her eyes to revel her brother…me. Well completely battled damage thanks to that fucking idiot. She looks at me as the chains suddenly vanished from her. She touches me face to see if it was all a dream or not. Tears flow from her eyes as she remembers the words that my father told her when I was born.

'Daddy…Seth is different than others…will they make fun of him'

'Ricci, listen…someday, he will be a great hero just like me, I want you to help him reach that goal. Be by his side, great things would happen'

(verse chorus of the song plays as she held my babyself and smiles)

'brother' tears stream from her eyes as she not only sees me. But three other people she knows and not me. Don't want to give it away, but one of them is Kicchou.

She then stands up and hugs me.

I love happy endings

SM: this isn't over yet; we have work to do

Oh yea "Come sister, let's end this madness. No more fear"

"no more fear"

Ricci and I: NO MORE FEAR

**(Music stops)**

Deadpool contunie till I appear.

Ok Mistro…HIT IT

**(Tough boy- Tom Cat plays)**

_Suddenly a burst of light appeared and Pitch turned around _"WHAT"_ he shouted as two figures appear back to back. Seth in his usual and Ricci in an awakening form, still a jellicle cat but with blue butterfly wings and blue aura with blue eyes and blue replacing the white fur. Take it from here Brother_ "brother…for years I was in the wrong path, hurting you and break my heart. But now that I am reborn and forgiven, I can repay you for the damage I have done, but ending this battle and protect the people we love."

"sister…lets go" I said as I turn into my kioken form and we bot run towards pitch. Seeing this brings back memories. We attack pitch together but pitch blocks and dodges "Don't think you can dodge us Pitch" we both said as we launch pitch up into the air. "impossible, this was my victoy! HOW DID YOU MADE IT OUT, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU!"

"you did pitch but I did make out alive with the help of my sister. she wanted to beat you for what you have done to her, taking her on the wrong path. Now that she sees the light and we are fighting together as brother and sister, we're going to defeat…"

"You Pitch" my sister said as we both release a rapid punch attack on Pitch causing him to fall.

**(Music stop)**

Ricci and I: double Ōbādoraibu Renda

Pitch got up and lifts his hands to create his dark army "you think you two can defeat me. I summon the army of darkness, take care of these two brats while I'll awaken my true power. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Pitch said as the army rise up from the ashes and charges like Gremlins. "Brother…I got this. Before you were born I was taught under a good friend of mine. She taught me this style that passed from her brothers. SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS…"

She charges her hands as the blue glows bright. She did some hand jutsus till she raches to the main sign, TIGER. "Hokuto, Senpū Rengeki" she then vanishes only to see a blue dot moving aroung in this black nothingness. I returned to my normal self-seeing this awesome power my sister had, so this is the sage of the six paths…wait what is it

SM: the sage of the six paths or Rikudō Sennin, was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led the creation of the ninja realm, which also help god create the world. If they want to know more about this, go watch Naruto…great show or look it up on the Naruto wiki page.

**But there is more, not only he has the power of god but he also passed this to Yoshikage Kira.**

WHAT

_Yoshikage kira also has the power of the six paths and soon his brother and sister has it. but long ago before kira had it, it was in the reptile tribe. This means you might have it too and waiting to be awaken or your father had it._

I GET IT NOW, so maybe kira's sister must have the sage of the six paths and is Ricci's sensei because Ricci had it and she knew that she can teach her about it. if my father had it, then Kicchou had it too.

_Correct_

My sister then returns to me breathing as she put her hands together cusing an explosion right behind her. "WOW SIS THAT WAS AMAZING. Was that.."

"yes…that was the power of the sage of the six paths."

"cool…wait, does that mean I have it too"

"yes, including"

"Father and big brother"

"how did you know"

"I have voices in my head"

SM: Hello

**Hello**

_Hello_

My sister saw the thought bubbles of the voices as she waves with a weird look on her face as if she is creeped out, well she is. "not only that, but I made friends with the colossal titan"

"Really, how?"

"by getting rid of the anger in him."

"oh…that makes totally sense"

Suddenly we heard a laugh that was evil and demonic and we see Pitch in the air. "awaken my true power" the darkness enters him, creating a demon that is black and a monster. "HAHA**HAHA**….** NOW DIE**" Pitch said as he attacks us in a swipe but we both jumped and backed flipped as far till were a few feet away. "brother…do you have plan?"

"I do" I said as I whisper into her ear then we nodded. "HEY JACKASS" I said as he stared at me. I then put my pants down revealing my butt and spanking it while my thumb is on my nose. " 'do you think you can beat us' " I said mocking him.

"**YOU INSTOLENCE FOOL, YOU DARE TO MOCK ME**"

"yea because is that all you have in your true form?"

"**WHAT**"

"I mean…look at you, that is stupid. You can honestly do better than that because your just like when we fought and you barely defeat me"

"**that's it. I thought you were…**"

"and just like our fucking uncle…Macavity" Ricci said as she lifted two middle fingers and doing the dx crouch sign. This caused Pitch to be in rage as more darkness and more demonic.

"NOW SIS"

"OK"

Hit it

**(Jojo's Bizarre adventure ost- Sono chi no sadame plays)**

Awesome music for this segment. "Furueru zo hāto!..." I said as I did the scarlet overdive on one side of Pitch in his demonic form "!... Moetsukiru hodo hīto!" Ricci said as she did a flying kick on the other while saying "Hokuto…Hiei Ken" this caused pitch to stumble as we both landed on the floor on our feet.

"Brother follow me"

"ok" I said as we both moves ours arms in a synchronized before we did hign jutsu signs together. "LET'S GO"

Ricci and I: Ushi, Tatsu, U, Ne, Inu, Tori, Mi, Hitshuji, Tora.

Me: ATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA

Ricci:MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMDUA

We both punch in a rapid punch on pitch creating a cross shape in the vital points on Pitch. This caused him to break free of his deamon form and fall to the ground as we both did a Tiger hand jutsu.

Ricci and I: Sage of the Pix paths, Hokuto…Jūji Zan

**(MUSIC ENDS)**

Everything was quiet. Rubble came from the ground and out comes Pitch. "You fools…WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE" Pitch yells and attack us but stopped by kicks from my sister "THIS IS FOR HURTING ME AND MY LIFE" she then kicks him in the groin. "mind if I take chapter 2"

"Sure thing brother" Ricci said as I then use "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE….THIS IS FOR OUR FAMILY YOU TORE APART" pitch fall to the ground as we both has aura came out. "HELP ME…SOMEBODY HELP" pitch scrams in agony.

Ricci and I: THIS…THIS IS OUR RAGE!

We both punch him in a vital point. He then backs up as burst of light came out of him. "IMPOSSIBLE, I AM PITCH, I AM THE NIGHTMARE KING, I AM THE BOOGEYMAN…I CAN'T BE DEFEATED. NOOOOOOOOO" and with that and explosion accrued causing everything in a light flashes. Pitch was dead and gone.

Me and Ricci both lay down breathing heavily as we defeated Pitch.

"its over sister"

"brother, I feel so much better now."

"Yea…me too." I said smiling. "look, over there" I looked up and saw my grandfather and the big four. Hiccup on Toothless with Merinda. Jack caring my grandfather and Rapunzel. I sit uped and waved telling them where we are. Ricci got up and ask me who are these people. "It's a long story."

**1 day later**

**(Attack on Titan ost- So Ist Ein Immer plays)**

Jack: so your leaving

Me: we…looks like I'm about to wake up

Merinda: we will miss you

Me: don't worry, I will still believe you gouys

Rapunzal: you will?

Me: yea no matter what

Hiccup: good luck old friend

Ricci: SETH, LET'S GO

"Coming" I said as I hurried to my sister. "did you say goodbye to grandfather Guile." Ricci asked. "Yea…let's go." We both walked into the light and grandfather looked down on us, standing on a tree. "go my grandchildren…make haste, create history and continue on your dreams. We will always be watching you, supporting you and cheering you on. And Seth…"

**(Music ends)**

'Happy birthday' I heard my grandfather's last words as I woke up in a hospital room. Looking around and I see my sister sleeping on a desk. "Ricci…are we in the real world…are we back" I asked as she woke up and looking around. "We are." I ran to a mirror and saw myself…but…but

SM: we look

Completely

Different

I saw myself and see in shocked that I was…a 5-year-old reptile kid. I must've been in a coma for 5 years. But I don't give a fuck because we are in the real world. "we're awake…WE DID It" I cheered as me and Ricci were jumping up and down in a circle.

"Sister…what do you say we see the world we missed."

"sure, I do want to see this world for the first time in forever."

"alright…LET's GO" I said as I hold my sisters hand and jumped out of a window as we both run happily. "you know you broke a window right"

"Fuck it, let's explore"

"Yade yade dare"

So may end this tale…but this story isn't done yet. HIT IT

**(Street Fighter 2 V opening 2- Ima Ashita no Tame Ni plays)**

As we both ran you see characters that appear. Allow me to give you a brief description in case of spoiling it but some you may know.

**(0:14)** Undertaker appears with his eyes over his head as they are white

**(0:18)** The Jellicles saw us running, Jennyanydots saw us and was shocked but smiled and calls Anzlo.

**(0:28)** a Lovely Sexy reddish brown hair woman appears with a Grimm reaper psych.

**(0:32)** a blonde teenager attacks a stranger with Tae Kwon Do and a Pandorian

**(0:35)** Anzlo training and spotted us on has a confused face.

**(0:42)** Rapunzel sinning and Merinda shooting arrows from her bow

**(0:46)** camera zooms up close to Munkustrap who is smiling

**(0:49)** Hiccup on toothless who is breathing fire while Jack is using his staff and ice powers

**(0:53)** Me and Ricci doing a synchronize move

**(0:58)** Demeter was outside on her garden when she saw us running, and has a shocked looked on her face as she moves her head to follow us.

**(1:04)** we see a first look of a robot in a green and red outfit with a yellow cape and had a red face as it opens its robot eyes as a burst of light appears.

**(1:08)** the woman appears again kicking a demon and her landing on a ground

**(1:11)** Kicchou appears and turns into Kinnikuman Super Pheonix

**(1:14) **Guile appears with his soul robber.

**(1:18)** me and Ricci running as the sun comes up

**(1:24)** an evil man on a big black horse appears, he is a jellicle cat that is a Ginger Tabby with brilliant white, black and red fur. He is usually dirty or unkempt, with wild, knotted hair.

**(1:26)** a woman with brown hair and a blue trench coat pulls out a samurai sword and slicing things till a huge mountain explode and collapses. She them puts it back in its shaft and looks at the camera

**(1:37)** undertaker appears again in his stance

**(1:40)** me running and jumping into the air all happy freeze framing it as a brother and sister moment.

And now a preview for the next chapter.

With our family reunited and back together, nothing can go wrong… or can it

Deadpool finally gets a body

I found love

But someone is sabotaging this reunion

my mother is down with the sickness and has a stand with flowers… what

it is up to me, Kicchou, Ricci and Father to stop it before things get out of hand.

And who is this robot they call…Vision

NEXT TIME: Bonds formed, Family reunited, love first sight, and the start of a new adventure

He no tsuppari wa Iran desu yo


End file.
